White Lies
by weiss-raven
Summary: Find out who will wear the bridal gown while Conan and Ai struggle in going back to their original form, by defeating the Undergound Crime ring.... My first fanfic so hope you like it.
1. Dream

Chapter 1: The dream  
  
The sky is fair and bright. The birds fly high in the sky..  
  
"Dong. Dong . Dong.."  
  
The large bell of the church gong loudly. The church was pure white. The aisle was full of white petals as people walked to their respective seats with smile on every face. It was the ceremony of matrimony of Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri. Shinichi, wearing a white tux was very silent. He has never been so nervous in his life, he was just standing at the altar nervously while waiting for his bride.  
  
"Oi Kudo, I've never seen you looked so tense. You're so stiff" Heiji the best man whispered at Shinichi. Shinichi after hearing his friend loosened up.  
  
" Lets see if you won't be nervous if you're the one who's getting married."  
  
"Tan..tan..tanan..tan..tan..tanan"  
  
A white figure was standing in front of the church's door. It was Ran escorted by her father Kogoro Mouri. Her face covered with a veil, walked towards the altar, while Shinichi looked at his bride timidly. At last the bride was in front of him.  
  
"Take care of my baby, Kudo." Detective Mouri whispered to Shinichi.  
  
The two went in front of the altar and the ceremony begun.  
  
"Shinichi Kudo do you take Ran Mouri as you're lawful wedded wife. For richer, for poorer, for sickness and in health till death do you part."  
  
"I do " Shinichi facing his bride  
  
"And you Ran Mouri do you take Shinichi Kudo as your lawful wedded husband. For richer or poorer, for sickness and in health till death do you part."  
  
"I do "  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
Shinichi hold the veil and lift it up to kiss his bride.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH..!"  
  
"Conan, what's the matter?" Doctor Agasa asked the frightened boy.  
  
Conan looked at the Doctor and laughed. The doctor looked puzzled & asked the boy what's wrong. "He..he..he. I was dreaming of my wedding with Ran and when it was time to kiss the bride it was not her"  
  
"Then who?" The doctor asked anxiously.  
  
"It was YOU.hahahahahaha" The boy laughed hard again. Upon hearing the story the doctor also laughed with the boy. Both of them were laughing so hard that the people outside can hear their laughter.  
  
"Wait. why are you here?" Conan asked the doctor while wiping off his tears.  
  
"Oh yeah. I almost forgot, I was asked by Ran to look after you."  
  
"Why? Where is she?"  
  
"She told me that she will go and meet a friend. Don't worry, she said she'll be back soon."  
  
Conan and Dr. Agasa went outside the room. The doctor ordered a meal for their breakfast. The two ate their food and talked.  
  
"Dr. Agasa. what's happening to the cure?"  
  
"My boy you know the antidote is hard to make." Dr. Agasa said with concern. The boy looked down. The doctor feeling a sudden sadness for the boy stood up and cleaned the table.  
  
"Dr. Agasa, I'm going outside."  
  
"Ok boy, but come back before 3 o'clock. Ran will be home then."  
  
Conan left the apartment and took a walk. He was feeling depressed, cause he couldn't wait to be back to normal. He was looking down silently and alone.  
  
"WATCH OUT!"  
  
"BAGOOM"  
  
A little girl with yellowish hair shouted at him and then ran again leaving Conan lying on the ground.  
  
"Sheesh.. That girl has attitude.scary.."  
  
After the encounter, he walked again forgetting about the little girl. While walking he spotted Ran with Sonoko talking to a handsome guy. Conan observed at them carefully. Sonoko as usual was very talkative while Ran was admiring the guy. The three were happy talking.  
  
"Oi! Conan what are you doing there?"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh." Conan grabbed Ayumi and both of them hid behind the wall.  
  
"What are you looking at Conan.. Oooohhhh.. You're spying on Ran, but why?" asked the troubled girl.  
  
"Ok.. maybe Shinichi asked you to spy on her."  
  
Ayumi's questions were annoying Conan. "Ayumi please be quiet."  
  
But was too late as Ran spotted the two children and walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Conan, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Dr. Agasa"  
  
"Uuuuuuummm...." Conan was about to make an excuse.  
  
"Why don't you two come and join us?" Ran held the kids' hands and assisted them to the table.  
  
" Hey Ran, who are your cute friends? " the handsome fellow asked winking at her.  
  
"Talk about a cheeky fellow." Conan whispered at himself.  
  
"Guys these are Ayumi and Conan, they are my friends"  
  
"And I'm Ken Yoneda.... " again with the sparkling white teeth. Ken seems so perfect. The shiny jet black hair, turquoise eyes, reddish lips, talk about a male version of snow white They all sat on the table of the café. It was already 6 o'clock pm Ran and Conan accompanied Ayumi home.  
  
"Goodbye Ran....Conan Thank you for a good time." Ayumi said, waving to them.  
  
Conan and Ran walked to the dark ally. Conan was looking at Ran wanting to ask a question... Ran felt that he wanted too talk to her, looked at the staring boy. He blushed after Ran caught him eyeing on her and hurriedly looked down.  
  
"Conan is there something wrong?" Looking at Conan with concern.  
  
"Do you like him?" Conan asked looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Who?.. Ken? Yeah I kinda like him." Hearing that from Ran herself, Conan felt a sudden jealousy. Conan ran in front of her looking angry. Ran surprised at Conan's actions looked at the little boy. She has never seen the eyes of Conan being angry.  
  
"Why are you acting like this Conan? Did I do something wrong?" But Conan just ran away from her.  
  
"CONAN!" Ran's voice echoed through the dark alley. Ran couldn't cope up with Conan so she lost the little boy. So she hurriedly ran to the apartment.  
  
" DR. AGASA!" The doctor, hearing Ran's voice, hurried to the door.  
  
"Ran, what happened?"  
  
"Is... Conan.. here?" Ran holding on the wall and catching her breath.  
  
"No... he said he's going to take a walk. Why?" Dr. Agasa assisted Ran to the sofa and gave her a glass of water.  
  
"Conan just ran away. And I don't know why..." Ran looked at the doctor almost bursting in to tears. " We were walking down the alley and he asked a question and..."  
  
"Ok dear, slowly. tell me what he asked you"  
  
"He asked me if I liked Ken .. Of course I said yes"  
  
"Oh my..." The doctor scratching his forehead.  
  
"Why? What did I say?" Ran looking at Agasa in anxiety.  
  
"Ohh... well... I don't know... I will wait for him in my house." The doctor hurried to exit the door. 


	2. Dark Alley

Chapter 2: Dark Alley  
  
Conan was catching his breath in the dark alley. Holding his chest with his tiny hands.  
  
"Hey! What happened to you?" A figure appears in the dark.  
  
"Who are you... come out..!" Conan looked angrily at the figure. The figure was a little girl just around his age.  
  
"YOU?" Conan shouted  
  
"Oh! You're the kid I bumped in today. What are you doing here?" The girl was very arrogant and serious.  
  
" I have no time to talk to you.." Turning around, Conan walked avoiding the girl.  
  
"BOG" The girl threw a can to Conan.  
  
"HEY! WHAT'S THAT FOR?"  
  
"Don't be rude! You're just a kid." The little girl shouted at him.  
  
"What do you mean? You're just a kid like me!" Conan shouted back. The girl looked at him with big eyes.  
  
"You can't judge people with their appearances." The girl's eyes are very sharp.  
  
"Could it be.....Is the pill used to others?" Conan thought, looking at the girl and examining her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" slapping Conan's face.  
  
"OUCH!" Conan rubbing his redden face. Little hand was embedded to his face "Why did you do that for?"  
  
"You pervert!" The girl's face reddened.  
  
"Why.... she don't have that yet, it's just flat" Conan thought.  
  
"What's your name? Don't you have any family? Or did you run away from home?"  
  
"Why? Is it of any importance to you?" The girl raised her eyebrows to him.  
  
"Sheeshh... you're so paranoid" Looking at the girl at the corner of his eye.  
  
"Fine. I'm Ai Haibara."  
  
"I'm Conan Edogawa" smiling at the girl Ai drew her eyes away from contact as her face blushed.  
  
"Sooo.. Why are you here? I saw you with a young lady eating at the café." Ai was playing with her jacket.  
  
"Well I got a little bit of a problem with my home. And you?"  
  
"Well I invented a pill and now I'm being hunted by the underground crime ring." Thinking that Conan was just an ordinary kid, the boy would take it as a joke. But she was wrong.  
  
"WHAT? Are you a member of that gang?" Conan grabbed her arms and looked at her closely. The two stood face to face. Having the dim street light as their guide. Ai was stunned by the actions of the kid.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Pushing Conan away, rubbing her painful arms.  
  
"Sorry.... You're not joking about the underground and formula, are you?" Conan distanced from the girl, waiting anxiously for the answer.  
  
"Why do you know them?"  
  
"I'm one of their victims, I'm not a little boy I'm already 17..."  
  
"It can't be.. ...Are you SHINICHI KUDO?" The girl said with eyes wide open.  
  
"So you are the one who invented the APTX 4869, Then why did you become a kid too, did the underground Crime ring test the formula on you too?" Conan sitting on the ground while waiting for the answer.  
  
"No.. I wanted to commit suicide, but the formula didn't help. So I'm stuck to this body like you."  
  
At the Mouri's residence Ran was alone at home because Detective Mouri is on a case and working over time. She sat on the sofa and waited for Conan to come back. She already called her father to watch out for Conan in case the kid pass by. The house was dark a dim lamp was the only source of light for Ran. She was crying alone and talking to herself.  
  
"Shinich, what did I do wrong? Why does all the important people to me go away.. Mom...you... now Conan.. I hope dad won't leave me too. I don't want to be alone."  
  
She lay on the sofa hugging a pillow. She had fallen asleep while waiting for Conan.  
  
Conan with his new companion walked along the street and decided to go to Dr. Agasa. Before that, Conan looked at the apartment they're staying. He passed by to look if Ran's ok.... now he didn't seem to hate Ran anymore.  
  
"Knock......knock.."  
  
Dr.Agasa opened the door rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh. Conan. ....Come in." He let the two kids inside his home and gave them a hot chocolate drink.  
  
"Conan.... do you know Ran's waiting for you in the apartment? She's very worried about you." The doctor said full of concern.  
  
"Well....umm. Don't worry I'll talk to her tomorrow. By the way this is Ai." Pointing to the little girl.  
  
" Well hello Ai. " Dr. Agasa smiled at the girl. Thinking that she was really a kid. But Ai just ignored him.  
  
"She is a friendly girl." the doctor joked.  
  
"Well the truth is she is just like me, she swallowed the pill." Sipping from his hot choco.  
  
"We've talked and she said she'll help us to find the cure."  
  
"Good...good." The doctor rubbing his two hands together.  
  
"Can she stay here? Until everything's OK?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
After their conversation Conan headed home. The door wasn't locked so he went in and locked the door. When he came in He saw Ran sleeping on the sofa. He walked towards her and looked at her face.  
  
"Ran I'm sorry for making you worry."  
  
He whispered silently to the sleeping girl. He wiped off the tears from Ran's face and kissed her on the cheeks. Conan got a blanket for Ran and slept beside her in the sofa. He hugged her tight like he won't let her go. Ran felt his hug and looked at the boy.  
  
"Conan. " She uttered and tightly hugged Conan back.  
  
"Please don't leave again... I was so worried" Ran sobbing.  
  
"Why did you ran away?"  
  
"I.. . don't know... I just felt sorry for Shinichi."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you... liked the guy but you just met him.....and I know Shinichi cares for you. ..he's a coward for not telling you how he feels about you." Conan said shaking while telling the truth to his friend.  
  
"What? Did he say that to you?"  
  
" No... .but I know cause.. I feel it.. .Sorry Ran... I always make you worry. Promise I won't leave you again..."  
  
Conan's eyes were already red trying to hold back the tears. The two went to bed. And the night was now silent...... 


	3. Just Another day

Chapter 3: Just another Day  
  
It was another beautiful day. Detective Mouri was seating in his chair and reading the newspaper while Ran was cooking their breakfast. The aroma of fried eggs and hotdogs filled the air as Conan woke up with his pajamas on and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"OI! CONAN! " The voice of detective boomed inside the apartment.  
  
"Where have you been last night?"  
  
"Daddy... he's with his friend and forgot to tell me where he is" Ran winking at Conan.  
  
"Next time call us where you will go... Ran was very worried...Shinichi is enough to make Ran worry." Kogoro looking at his daughter with a twitching eye.  
  
"DADDY...."  
  
Ran's face blushed then turned back to continue her cooking. The three ate their breakfast. Conan and Ran took a bath and got ready for school. Kogoro Mouri drove them to their school.  
  
In Teitan Elementary school, the gang was waiting for Conan.  
  
"Bye Conan..... Take care" Ran waved her hands inside the car.  
  
"Ran you worry too much for that boy....umm..... maybe because he reminds you of Shinichi." Kogoro teases his daughter again.  
  
In school everybody were talking about the school dance. The boys are asking every girl they like to go with. Ran was feeling awkward sensing too much romance in the school while she was alone walking to her classroom.  
  
"Ran! There you are...." Sonoko smiling cheerfully at her friend. "So.... anybody asked you out"  
  
" Isn't it the school dance scheduled for next week?"  
  
"Yup.. ....But its not too early to prepare"  
  
"So you.. who asked you to be their date?"  
  
"No one yet.... .but I know someone who want's to go with you.." Ran feeling Sonoko was bluffing headed on to her class.  
  
She went to her seat and looked out the window. She sat there silently and thinking about Shinichi.  
  
" Shinichi... .I hope you come back soon.. "  
  
After school Ran went straight home and did her household chores. She was thinking about the dance while she was cleaning the table. Conan spotted her and wanted to ask something. "Ran. ..Ran... HEY!"  
  
"What?" Ran was startled at the boy.  
  
"I said... If I could have your book about Sherlock Holmes?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Conan was about to leave.  
  
"Ummm.... Conan!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ummm..... Do you think Shinichi could come back next month at least for one day?"  
  
"Huh?. ..I don't know.... Why?"  
  
"I ....I was wondering if he could make it to our school dance."  
  
Looking at Conan to give her hope.  
  
"Maybe if you just ask him when he calls... I'm sure he will do his best to attend the dance."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
Excitedly smiling at the little boy.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Conan said without looking at Ran, because he knows that it's impossible that he could turn back to Shinichi easily. But he wished that for at least one day he could be normal and ask Ran to the dance.  
  
After their conversation Conan ran to the door and went to Dr. Agasa. The doctor was working with Ai in the laboratory. Ai was sitting on the table and writing formulas.  
  
"Oi! Conan what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just checking on the formula."  
  
"Are you running out of patience?" Ai teased, but Conan just ignored the girl.  
  
"Well its really hard even though Ai is here, because the pill is intended for poisoning. There are some miscalculations that's why the effect is unexpected."  
  
"Ok .. Thanks doc."  
  
Conan left the house and decided to call Ran in the phone booth.  
  
RING...RING...RING... Ran picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Mouri's residence"  
  
"Hello. ...Ran?" Ran's eyes widened, speechless upon hearing the familiar voice  
  
"Hello.. Is anybody there?"  
  
"Shinichi?"  
  
"Hey Ran.... I heard that our school was having a party.. so are you going?"  
  
"Well. I don't know. It depends."  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"If certain someone would ask me to the dance"  
  
"Well maybe Ken Yoneda will ask you to the dance."  
  
"What? You know him..... and how do you know that I had met him?" Conan immediately thinks of an excuse to avoid ran from suspecting.  
  
"Well Conan told me about this perfect guy you really like"  
  
"Conan?"  
  
"Yes. ..I called in Doctor Agasa's house and talked to Conan. He told me everything."  
  
"Did he tell you . other stuff?"  
  
"What other stuff?" Shinichi already knew what Ran was trying to say he just wanted Ran to tell him directly the things she have said to Conan.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Ran avoided telling Shinichi her true intentions to him.  
  
"OI! CONAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?"  
  
Detective Mouri spotted Conan using the phone booth. So Conan ended his conversation to Ran immediately, not having the chance to tell her what he wanted to say.  
  
"Conan. ..why are you using the phone booth? We have a phone in the house."  
  
"He....he. ..emergency."  
  
"Whew. ....That's close." Conan thought.  
  
"You want to go with me?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Home of course..... Ran is cooking curry" The two guys went back to the apartment and had their dinner. 


	4. APTX 4869

Chapter 4: APTX 4869  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Ran, I'll just go out to take a walk" Conan went outside and thought of the pill.  
  
"Excuse me boy...." a big man with black suit asked him.  
  
"Have you seen this girl?"  
  
"AI" Conan eyes grew big and looked at the man.  
  
"Hey kid.. have you seen this girl?"  
  
Looking innocent Conan lied at the man. "Well....ummm..... nope, haven't seen her, maybe you'll find her in the playground all kids play in the playground."  
  
"Yeah, you're right kid... thanks."  
  
"For a big guy he's not too smart." Conan ran back to the doctor's house to tell the danger to Ai.  
  
"AI!"  
  
" Hey what's the rush?" asked the startled doctor.  
  
"Doc, Where's Ai?"  
  
"She's looking for you...... Why what's the problem?"  
  
"Ai is in trouble..... some guy in a black suit, maybe a member of the underground crime ring is looking for her."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Where do you think she will go? "  
  
"Maybe in the playground."  
  
"DOC! Ai is not a little girl"  
  
"I'll ask Ran if she had seen Ai." Conan slammed the door and ran to the apartment  
  
"Ran, is there a little girl looking for me? Same height as mine and has yellowish hair."  
  
"Oh yeah..... Ai is her name right? She said she'll be waiting for you in the playground."  
  
"WHAT? Idiot!" Again Conan ran outside and headed to the playground hoping that he could find Ai there. When he got to the playground the gang was there Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. They ran to Conan  
  
"Hey Conan.... a big suspicious man was is here he was taking with him a blonde girl." Genta said softly.  
  
"Oh s**t I'm too late. Where did the man took Ai.... I mean the girl?"  
  
" We tried to follow them but they got inside the car...... oh Mitsuhiko filmed the man and the girl." The gang watched the tape.... In the tape the man made a call before getting into the car.  
  
Tut....tit....tut....tut...tit..  
  
Conan, being familiar with the sound of every number in the phone already knows the cellphone number.  
  
"Boss.... where will I take the kid? Ok.... I'll be right there."  
  
Recording the voice in the voice changing bowtie Conan already has a plan in finding Ai. After watching the video Conan immediately dialed the number and adjusted his bowtie.  
  
"Ummm boss.... where will I take the girl again?"  
  
"Imbecile! Haven't I told you? In the PIER.... PIER....PIER!" The man in the other phone was already angrythe voice is familiar to Conan.  
  
"GIN!"  
  
The three looked at Conan puzzled from the boy's reaction.  
  
"Who's Gin?"  
  
"Baka, Genta it's an alcoholic drink and kids are not allowed to drink! Am I right Conan?"  
  
"Hehehe" All Conan can do is laugh and say yes to his friends, cause they won't understand even he explain.  
  
"Ayumi can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Can you tell Ran that I will stay in Mitsuhiko's house for school project?" "Ok, but where are you going?"  
  
"I'm just going to find someone."  
  
"Can I go Conan?" asked Mitsuhiko  
  
"No you must be in your house so If Ran calls tell her that I'm sleeping at your house, and if she wanted to talk to me just make excuses I know your good at it."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Genta can you tell Dr. Agasa that Ai is in the pier."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Conan went to the pier to rescue Ai. When he entered the pier, everything seemed normal. Ships and crew's preparing for the departure. Ai was no where in sight. Conan decided to search the whole place. Suddenly a black car entered the pier. Conan followed the car. There he saw the members of the Underground Crime Ring. In the car stepped out the big man followed by Ai. Gin was there, he is the one that's talking to Ai. Conan can't do this alone so he called the police using his Shinichi voice. After calling he listened to the conversation.  
  
"Ai..... you thought you could get out our society that easily?" Ai was just silent while Gin talks and talk.  
  
"You screwed up in making the pill, but it is now of use to us, and I also heard from my source that you're inventing the antidote."  
  
"So what if I am" staring angrily at Gin.  
  
"Whoa.... you know you look cute when you're angry. ....specially in that body.. ....I just wanted you to produce the pill that made you small and the antidote of course. "  
  
"Boss..."  
  
"DON'T INTERUPT!" Grinding his teeth  
  
"But boss....."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?."  
  
"Boss.... I have found this tubee in the playground under the slides."  
"Why didn't you say it earlier?" Snatching the test tube away from the big man.  
  
"S**T!" Ai mumbled. Ai's plan is for Conan to find the antidote under the slide, because she knows that Conan's friends are taping her and the big man. But the plan backfired.  
  
Suddenly the cops came with detective Mouri and inspector Megure.  
  
"ALL OF YOU ARE UNDER ARREST" Inspector Megure shouted in the megaphone. But the gang just fired at them and the pier was full of gunshots and violence. Some of the cops were shot and also the other members of the gang. Ai took advantage of the situation and grabbed the formula. She ran and Gin was following her. Conan spotted Ai and Gin and ran after them. While Ai was running and pick up a pace she had found an opportunity to hide the formula and started running again. Unfortunately she ended up in the rooftop of a building. She was caught by Gin.  
  
"AI!" Conan shouted.  
  
"CONAN, GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Oh.... so you are Conan the little Shinichi..... Now that you here. ...BART!"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Hey put me down" The big man caught Conan, he cannot escape cause of the tight hug of the masculine Bart.  
  
"Now little missy tell me where the formula is.... or the boy gets it...." "Fine I'll tell you.... it's in the trash can" "That's my girl come with me to be sure..... Bart hold on tightly to that boy we'll deal with him later."  
  
Ai pointed the formula and when gin got a hold of it Ai slap his hand and the formula scattered on the floor.  
  
"YOU FOOL! Now how are you going to get back to your original self?"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
The loud gunshots in the pier were gone and the police found Ai with Gin. Ai led the inspector Megure and detective Mouri to Conan and the inspector arrested Bart.  
  
" Hey Conan why are you here?" asked the detective.  
  
"Well I'm just looking at the pier with my friend here." 


	5. Mystery Date

Chapter 5: Mystery Date  
  
The next day "GIN AN UNDERGROUND CRIME RING MEMBER ESCAPED "  
  
The headline of every newspaper talked about the escape of Gin.  
  
In Dr. Agasa's house Ai and Conan were sitting in front of the table, eating snacks.  
  
"Conan.... I have something to give to you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Here......."  
  
RING......RING...RING.....  
  
"Hello, Mouri residence"  
  
"Hello Ran"  
  
"Hey Sonoko why did you call? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I just found you a date for tomorrow night."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Secret.... You just go to the dance tomorrow"  
  
"But....."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Ran immediately had a rush shopping by herself. She went inside a fancy store and looked at the dresses, but one dress took her attention.  
  
"Wow what a beautiful dress" When she saw the price tag.  
  
"Wowowow.... $3000, I can't afford it"  
  
A cheerful saleslady approached Ran. "Hello mam can I help you? Oh do you want to try our new arrival dress made from Paris"  
  
"Well I'm just looking at it."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to wear it?"  
  
A man with a silky black hair entered the store.  
  
"Ken? Ken Yoneda!"  
  
"Good afternoon sir Yoneda."  
  
"What?" Ran was confused at what's happening.  
  
"Mam, Sir Yoneda is the son of owner of this store"  
  
"Ken why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Well... I don't want to brag.... c'mon pick a dress"  
  
"Well actually I don't have the money to buy a dress in this store"  
  
"Don't worry my treat"  
  
"Well .... I can't...."  
  
"I insist" With one clap of Ken's hands the salesclerks all approached him, while Ran felt awkward at the situation. Ran picked the metallic light pink cocktail dress with a very soft and flowy fabric.  
  
"Ran you look divine... simple but darling you're gorgeous."  
  
After shopping Ken took her to a restaurant and ate.  
  
"Ummm.... Ken did Sonoko invite you to the dance?"  
  
"What dance? You mean a highschool dance"  
  
"Yes..... Its tomorrow"  
  
"Nope .... I have a appointment with the dermatologist. Wait are there gorgeous hunks there?"  
  
" What?"  
  
"I mean.... Cute guys..... Between you and me I like detectives or the mysterious ones. I admire not only admire but loved the young detective......you know . ...Shinichi Kudo."  
  
The young man was acting very unlikely.  
  
"Well I know what you mean."  
  
Ran is holding back her smile, she wanted to laugh out loud hearing that Ken liked Shinichi, but she didn't expect that the perfect Ken would be a gay.  
  
The sun sets, Ken drop her in the Mouri's residence.  
  
"Thank you Ken!"  
  
"That's nothing darling.....I had a good time."  
  
But Ran didn't know somebody is watching her from the doctor's house. 


	6. Dance Night

Thanks for the reviews. I would also like to thank Natsumi_chan for informing me about this site "THANK YOU!" Joyce for correcting my grammar and also my sister for laughing at my wrong grammar and insulting my work (J/K)  
  
Chapter 6: Dance Night  
  
It's already dance night. Couples dance sweetly on the dance floor, as love song filled the romantic theme.....  
  
"Oh thinkin' about our younger years There was only you and me we were young wild and free Now nothing can take you away from me We've been down this road before but that's over now You keep comin' back for more....."  
  
Ran walked inside the room all alone. People turned their heads to her as she passes by. She was wearing her new dress and a simple diamond necklace. She almost looked perfect, but there's one thing missing.... her date.  
  
She looked for Sonoko to ask the mysterious date.  
  
"Sonoko! So who is it?" Ran asked her friend worriedly.  
  
"Who? What?" Sonoko was confused at Ran's question.  
  
"You called yesterday and said you know someone who will date me."  
  
"No I haven't called you since before we met Ken."  
  
"What? But then who called me?"  
  
"I don't know... But Ran you look elegant tonight."  
  
Sonoko proceed in the buffet table with her date, leaving Ran alone. Ran just watched sweet couples danced closer and closer to each other as the songs played.  
  
"Baby you're all that I need when you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe were in heaven Love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart Isn't so hard to see were in heaven...."  
  
Ran was feeling down and about to leave. When she reached the door a hand holds her arm.  
  
"Wait isn't it too early to leave?"  
  
Ran slowly turns her head to look at the face of the person.  
  
"Shinichi?"  
  
Shinichi looked very charming wearing a black suit and smiling at Ran.  
  
She was stunned to see Shinichi actually being there. She held out her hand to the boy and both of them walked into to center and danced. People were staring at them while dancing, because they seem to be a sweet couple. Ran's head is leaned to Shinichi's chest, almost hearing his heartbeat.  
  
Shinichi whispered to the ear of Ran.  
  
"You look wonderful Ran."  
  
Ran blushed and lifts up her head to look at Shinichi.  
  
"Ran...I'm sorry for personally not being there when you need me."  
  
"It's Ok I had a special friend to help me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Conan."  
  
"He...he...he." A sweat dropped in Shinichi's forehead."  
  
"You know Conan reminds me of you.."  
  
"Really?"  
  
The night was very romantic, but as the time passes by all couples must depart as the songs slowly fade. 


End file.
